


KA故事（三）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	KA故事（三）

Arthit实习有一个月了，生产部的工作说难不难说简单不简单，部门负责人Yong是一个和善的管理者，会亲身传授他和另外两个实习生很多工作技巧。实习生两男一女，女生叫selin是隔壁曼大的妹子，长得漂亮又高挑，念工程的女生本来就是稀有动物，arthit有时会帮她做一做体力活，寻思着有机会给他的那帮兄弟介绍一下。正好两个人租的房子又在同一个方向，经常在路上碰到，一来二去便熟了起来。  
只是这一个月，他跟kongphop的联系急剧减少，他这边工作还在适应阶段，平时也没多少闲工夫没工夫看信息，kongphop那边被选上了大二的助理教官，竞赛也到了最后关头，更是忙的脚不沾地。  
好几次那个人想要连夜坐车来见他，都被他阻止了，从次数不多的视频中他也可以看出那人眼底的疲惫。只是偶尔他会在吃饭的时候想起kongphop,会在喝水的时候想起kongphop,会在睡觉的时候想起kongphop。  
“唉~”arthit对着阴云密布的天空叹了口气，原本打算赶回学校的行程随着突然刮起的狂风不得不取消，不消一会儿，瓢泼大雨落了下来，arthit站在公司的门口，左右徘徊，打算等雨小点再回去，这下他到有空看手机了，打开line，kongphop一连发了几条消息：  
学长什么时候回来？  
我忘带钥匙了在学长的楼下等你。

隔了一个小时后，kongphop又发来简讯。

学长带伞了吗？

到他看见短信为止已经过去了两个小时。

这个笨蛋，不知道打电话吗？Arthit低喃了一句，卷起裤脚，打算冲进雨里。

“arthit。”脚刚要迈出就被叫住了。Arthit回过头selin正好拿着一把伞。

“如果不嫌弃的话，arthit要不要跟我打一把伞。”

“好啊，谢谢。”总比淋雨的好，arthit接过了伞，把大部分面积留给了女孩子。

两个人在雨里走着，“arthit有女朋友了吗？”selin突然问起。  
“啊？还没有。”  
男朋友倒是有一个。

“那arthit要不要跟我交往看看，我也正好没有男朋友。”  
Arthit没想到这个女孩这么直接，更没想到这个女孩竟然看上了他，一时不知道该怎么回答。

“我数三声，要是你不回答我就算默认喽。”  
“一.....”  
“对不起。”arthit表示了婉拒。  
“为什么？”selin很少被人拒绝地这么迅速。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”arthit握紧伞柄，出于歉疚，又把伞往女孩的方向偏了一点。他的大半个身子连同后背都暴露在雨水里。  
“哈哈我是骗你的，他们都说你长得这么好看想要八卦一下有没有女朋友，结果你被我这么一诈诈出来了。”为了避免尴尬，selin给自己找了个台阶。  
“原来是这样啊。”arthit舒了一口气，微微笑了起来。

等他抬眼就看到了前面打着伞，一脸落寞的kongphop，那个人头发衣服都是湿的，擎着的伞上还挂着标签。很明显是先冲进雨里再进入一个商店买的。

Selin顺着arthit的目光看了过去，女人的第一直觉告诉她，这两个人的关系不浅，她试探地问了下：“这就是你喜欢的人？”

“......”arthit沉默了一下，随即回答道。  
“他是我的学弟。”

“谢谢你的伞，有人来接我了，回去的路上小心点。”  
arthit把伞还给selin冒雨跑向了kongphop。

“那个人是谁？”  
Arthit跟一个漂亮的女孩子同打一把伞谈笑的画面，在kongphop的脑子里挥之不去。他知道不该不相信学长，可是这个月来，arthit已经开始工作，而他还在象牙塔里读书，他们的世界开始有了分界，他不知道arthit会在工作的时候遇到什么人什么事，会不会觉得自己太过幼稚而疏远，更重要的一点....那个人是女生，只这一项便叫他如坠深渊，所以他才那么地不自信，想知道答案，又生怕arthit的一句话彻底将他推入深渊。  
“selin，和我一起的实习生。”  
“没有别的关系吗？”  
“没有。”  
“学长不喜欢他吗？”kongphop的问题有些咄咄逼人。  
“你有病啊，我为什么要喜欢她？”  
“可是...她是女的，而且还很漂亮。”  
Arthit被这个人的胡话给气到了，迈开了步子，走出了雨伞，跟kongphop拉开了距离。  
Kongphop连忙跟上，又说了句气死人不偿命的话。  
“如果学长喜欢上其他人了，可以跟我说，我会退出的。”

Arthit被气得瞪大了眼睛，直接推掉那人手里的伞。头也不回地往前走。

kongphop没有跟上来。

Arthit又有些担心，回头看到kongphop一个人站在原地，一身狼狈，眼神凄楚又留恋地看着他。  
只这一眼，arthit便心软了。  
走回去，抱住那个落寞的身影。雨水浇灌地两个人移不开眼，可kongphop还是听到了学长的声音。  
“笨蛋，我喜欢的只有你。”

 

雨势依旧很大，晾晒在阳台上的衣服无助地随着风雨飘摇，不过室内的人已没有心思管这一切，伴随着闪电的亮起可以清楚地看到两个纠缠在一起的身影。Arthit把kongphop抵在墙上亲吻，那个人刚刚在雨里伤心的眼神像刀子一样凌虐着他的心，一种失去的恐慌感让他加重力道抱紧怀里的人，他想要用这种亲密感告诉kongphop不要再胡思乱想，不要再妄自菲薄，不要再惶惶不安，他的心他的身一直都归属于他。

Kongphop从这肢体信息里领会了学长的心意，他从没觉得他们的心是如此的靠近，隔着湿透的衬衣他能感受到学长的心跳跟他一样失了控地狂跳。Kongphop觉得有一股血气冲上了大脑，他想要arthit，他要arthit在他的身下欲仙欲死欲罢不能，他要那个人的哭泣欢愉都来自于他，他要那个人与自己骨血相融永远不被分开。这种强烈的渴望刺激得他眼晴发疼，他用力回抱着他的学长，想要把那个人的骨骼都勒到自己的身体里，他摁住那人的后脑勺翻了个身，占据了主动权，不容身下的人喘息直接侵入口腔直抵舌根，勾住那人狂吻到连呼吸都抽痛。他迫不及待地去解那淋了雨的衣服，肌肤相贴的渴求让他没办法好好对待这粘腻的衬衣，索性从领口处，一使劲将整件衣服撕开，学长的大片莹白肌肤就这样暴露在面前，他像着了魔一样不着章法地吸吮着，占有着，只想在这白上印上浅红、深红、艳红。

“啊~~kong，轻点。”kongphop的啃吮像是被蚊子咬后，怎么挠都挠不够的痒，一直要到伤口发刺发疼才能罢休，arthit有些受不了这样过度的疼虐，却又不忍心制止那人，只能抱紧怀里的脑袋，蹂躏着那人的头发。但很快那个脑袋脱离了自己的手臂一路向下划去。  
Arthit的长裤连同底裤被毫不留情地扒下，还没等他羞愧，阴茎就陷入了一片高热，kongphop直接把他的分身吞了进去，arthit被这突然的刺激爽到不能言语，差点腿软到跪在地上，全靠墙面和kongphop掐在大腿上的手支撑着身体，他活了二十多年从未有过这种体验，那人的舌头灵活地打着转，舔弄着他的性器，夺去了他全部的神志。

“kong~ kong~ kong~”学长的呻吟像催情剂一样，kongphop一想到这是他一直以来追随着仰慕着的学长发出的声音便更加卖力地侍弄，甚至将那人的东西直接卡进喉咙里上下滑动。喉管想要呕吐的感觉越强烈他便越用力。  
“kong~”Arthit的手搭在那人的头顶，他被诱惑着明知道这样那人这样会很难受，却还是会情不自禁地想要往更深的地方顶，在察觉到自己快要达到高潮时，终于用了力气推开了对方，但是射出的白浊还是有部分粘到了kongphop的脸上，一阵剧烈的喘息后，arthit才恍惚地听清了对方的咳嗽声，他连忙蹲下身捧过对方的脸，抹去了他留下的液体。  
Kongphop的脸红红的，一双眼睛却透亮地惊人，他的嘴角笑着，痴痴地对他说着：“学长，Arthit，暖暖......我的暖暖，我们做吧。”  
潘多拉的盒子被咒语打开，心底的魔鬼被释放，Arthit仿佛听到了心中那压抑已久的叫喊。管他什么学长尊严，管他什么男人本性，管他什么世俗，管他什么未来，他要的只是跟他的恋人交融于水，此生此世纠缠不休。

“如果你想要，我愿意。”

天使落入凡间，神坻走下神坛，爱欲燃烧情智。

等到arthit再晃过神来的时候，他跟kongphop两个人已经赤身裸体地站在了浴室的花洒下，被雨水打湿又被空调吹过的皮肤泛着凉意，可arthit不觉得冷，他的内里有一团火在烧，急需kongphop的抚摸融化禁锢他的躯壳。  
Kongphop打开花洒调到温水，暂时用外界的冲击缓解他快要窒息的心跳，学长的身体完整地呈现在他面前，笔直的肩线，匀称的身材，不胖不瘦，没有多少肌肉，也没有什么赘肉，整个像一团糯米糕，捏上去又软又有弹性，一想到这是属于他的，kongphop便心神激荡，  
倾身吻上贴在他身上的人，感受那人的双臂缠上自己的肩颈，没有什么比喜欢的人同样喜欢更美妙的事了，想到这里那些汹涌的欲望稍稍有了平息，这是arthit，是他的爱人。他们的第一次，他不该太过急躁，他要给彼此留下一次美妙的回忆。  
落下的水珠糊住恋人的眼睛，kongphop强忍住下半身的冲动，一遍一遍地去亲吻他的眼睑，鼻梁，嘴唇，想用铺天盖地的吻引诱那人溺闭在自己的温柔里。  
“学长，我来给你打沐浴露。”kongphop挤了点柔滑的乳液抹在那人的后背上，牛奶香的味道瞬间散发出来。Kongphop总算明白每次和arthit接吻时那若有若无的奶香味是哪来的，那个人爱喝粉红冻奶，爱睡懒觉，爱看漫画，还爱牛奶味的沐浴乳，这些可爱的小癖好总是给他带来惊喜。想到这里kongphop又亲了一下学长的肩线，手上的动作伴随着沐浴露的滑腻游移地更加放肆。渐渐转向那令人爱不释手的臀部，饱满的曲线与他的手掌是如此地契合，kongphop恣意揉捏一阵后，手指试探地顺着那人的股沟慢慢往里滑。  
Arthit知道他要做什么，尽管感到羞耻仍是低下头埋进那人的肩颈表示了默许。  
“暖暖，可以吗？”kongphop还是小心地问了一句。  
“混蛋，难道还要我说出口吗？”  
巨大的欣喜充斥着kongphop的心，他知道他的学长从来舍不得拒绝他，所以他才敢把那些患得患失，亦步亦趋，踌躇不定暴露给他的暖暖，他知道所有这些繁复的心思终会被接纳，被抚平，被安慰。

Kongphop关掉了花洒，又在手上倒了一些沐浴露，一根手指一寸寸地滑进紧闭的穴口。  
“唔~”arthit强忍着不适，咬住了kongphop的肩肉，身体被侵入的违和感激得他毛骨耸立，神经紧绷。Kongphop的一根手指还没有完全进去就已经受到了阻碍。他不得不停下来，反复亲吻学长的侧脸耳垂，让怀里的人放松。慢慢地他的手指被成功地吞进。Kongphop又加入了一根手指，在紧致的穴道里探索，想要找到理论上说的会令人兴奋的前列腺，来来回回徘徊了几次终于摸到了一个小小的凸起，他试着摁了一下。  
“唔~”肩膀上的人有了反应，arthit咬的力度更大了，kongphop又尝试着摁了两下，很明显地感觉到穴道箍的更紧，想要把他的手指完全吞进去。他又加入了第三指，穴口在他的蹂躏下褶皱被打开，kongphop用手指抽送了两下，很明显地听到了arthit情动的喘息。他的下身涨地发疼，顶端已经蠢蠢欲动顶在了穴口。  
“到床上去。”arthit浑身发软，仅靠怀里人的支持远远不够，他怕到时候会很没面子地倒下去。  
等躺到床上他才发现，躺下的姿势暴露的更加彻底。  
Kongphop的视线灼热地巡视着他的身体，arthit已经羞耻到不敢看那个人了，索性用手肘盖住了自己的眼睛，偏偏那人还迟迟没有动静，arthit恼羞成怒地喊了一句：“还愣着干什么。”

“暖暖，我爱你。”手肘被拿下，arthit对上的是一双深情含水的眸子，他从kongphop的眼睛里看出了汹涌的爱意，这爱意给了他勇气，他不再说话，勾住那人的脖子唇齿缠绵。然后他感觉到了那个人阴茎的头部慢慢进入了他的身体，之前的扩张又有些失去了效用，刚进去一点点就被卡住了，他能从那人粗重的呼吸，急促的心跳，额角跳起的青筋感应到感觉到k对方的隐忍，他安抚性地揉了揉那人毛绒绒的脑袋，温柔地说道：“没事的，进来。”  
Kongphop的一滴汗落到了arthit的脸颊上，他终于不再顾忌，腰部用力一下子挺进了那人的身体里。  
“啊~”被撕裂的疼痛从尾椎处刺来，arthit的脸皱成了一团，半勃的欲望瞬间软了下去。手指在那人身上划下了几道深深的红印子。  
Kongphop的心被arthit的痛苦表情狠狠地揪住了，kongphop无措地亲吻身下人的眉眼，下半身一寸也不敢动，“暖暖，暖暖，我们不做了。”他看不得自己心爱的人因为自己这么受苦，哪怕他一辈子忍着，哪怕他来雌伏他也甘愿。  
“傻瓜。”好不容易到这步，现在停止不是前功尽弃，arthit忍耐了一会儿适应了疼痛，双腿攀上那人的后背，脚跟轻轻碰了碰那人。  
“你慢慢的，我可以的。”

Arthit把臀部稍微往上送了送，Kongphop小幅度地动了两下，阴茎被甬道吞入的热烫引诱着他想要深入再深入，尽管这滋味销魂不已，他仍是克制住自己，在arthit的体内慢慢地抽插，渐渐地arthit的表情不再那么痛苦，他才大着胆子整根抽出整根没入。  
疼渐渐变成了痒，arthit感觉到了那人进入地越用力他便越疼，越疼便越痒，越痒便越想要。  
“kong~再用点力。”kongphop受到了鼓舞，一记深顶，戳到了之前探索的那个点。  
“啊~~”终于不再是痛苦的声音，kongphop加快了速度，给自己的恋人带来更大的欢愉。他的思绪回到了他们的第一次见面，那个人在一棵树下对他温柔的劝诫，还送了他一瓶甜甜的饮料，第二次见面那人竟摇身一变，成了站在礼堂上对新生严厉喝令的教头，再后来他看到了那个人喝粉红冻奶时微微眯起的笑颜，再后来那个人穿着衬衣打着领带一副成熟的派头去实习，现在这个人躺在他的身下，双眼迷离面色跎红，身上布满了他的痕迹。这么好的人因他而意乱情迷，一颦一蹙皆因他而起，为他所有，被他牵动，无所保留地包容着他，爱着他，光是想想就要幸福地落泪。  
想到这里他再次低下头，抱紧他的学长，一次一次坚定地闯入那人的身体，像是要钉进那人的灵魂里。

他想这辈子他是永远不会放手了。


End file.
